Blackest Night
by 11Dancer14
Summary: A lone blood elf thinks over her relationship with the former Leader of The Horde while contemplating her own purpose in life. ThrallxBlood Elf, this exact piece isn't AU cause he still gets/is married to Aggra, read and review plz! :


Author: hello! well...idk how this is, I was reading the new book and was like "holy crap Thrall got hitched!" and then started thinking he's gotta have fallen in love before and then what if she was "evil" hehe...total matter of perspective on that of course...ehhh, maybe I should've done Jaina...but whatever, read and review!

* * *

She lay there, not moving as she pretended to be dead. Her glowing green iris' glowing in the dark like fireflies as they flew open, her perfectly manicured nails grabbing at the dark.

"Got you, you bastard." She hissed, sliding her dagger right into the heart of the unknown scourge.

Rising up from the dark and poisoned earth the lone blood elf looked like a demon. Her waist length black hair was braided, and her body clad in black leather.

"I know you're there." She felt the presence behind her, a presence she'd been feeling since the very beginning. It had started when her father, the future arms adviser to Regent Lord L_ brought her to a gladiator match. She had watched in horror and man and beast alike where slaughtered before her eyes. Then they brought him out. Standing seven feet tall he was bigger than any man, or race, she'd ever seen before. She had been instantly struck by him, the way he held himself, silently defiant against the waves of humans that were screaming.

As the daughter of a prominent lord she was excepted to sit quietly and look pretty. It was during dinner the first night that she'd noticed it, the young female servant, with long gold locks and bright blue eyes who was sneaking leftovers into her pockets. No one else had noticed, their eyes blind to what was right in front of them.

Even then she did her nails, it was her way of calming down. Either after a brutal training session with her father, or her trainer, Tren'dil. They were a light blue that night, with white tips.

After the dinner she feigned sickness, using the excuse to slip away. Mere moments later she'd tracked the girl down. She followed her into the dungeons and watched as the girl talked animatedly to the orc she'd seen that morning.

There isn't many moments that she doesn't think logically, and evaluate every possible outcome of whatever she does. It's in her blood, and it's been drilled into her since she could walk. Stupid rogues make dead rogues.

Rogue...the only word that really suits her, assassin too harsh, warrior too light. In the later years she becomes an adviser, and an almost invisible general.

One of those moments was then. When she stepped out of the shadows declaring that she could help with their escape plan. It was, after all, what she did best.

They were wary, reasonable so but they had no other options. Leaving the girl, or Taretha as she was called, to do all the work was dangerous. And so it was that she became close friends with the young woman, even long after Thrall's escape. Meeting in the night, the cold, stoic, dark elf and the young, depressed and worried human girl.

In the beginning Taretha had demanded to know why she follow him, to make sure he stayed safe. She explained, patiently as she always did, that this was an adventure he had to undertake himself, and that there was no place for a person as dark as she was.

It was months later that she saw him again. She was scouting the hills of Hillsbrad, looking for any sign of the scourage.

At first she'd thought she was seeing things, for she knew that it couldn't be the same orc that she'd help escape months ago.

"Natalia..." A deep voice carried on the wind "Natalia..."

And then he appeared, right in front of her. He was wearing metal armor and his hair was pulled back into a warriors braid.

Before she had time to react she was pulled into an embrace, her lithe body being nearly swallowed by the larger one. Tentatively returning the unexpected hug, not use to such affection, she wasn't surprised to notice that surrounding them were dozens of orcs, ones that she knew weren't there five minutes ago.

He invited her to stay the night, to sit by the fire and tell him of how life was going on. She made a choice that night, when she drew out the keep in great detail, and explained the guards rotations and shifts.

Looking back on it she realizes that it wasn't a spontaneous decision, nor was it a particularly hard one to make. Her father had long been uncomfortable with the choices the Alliance, and the elves, were making. Not one for hiding his thoughts, he'd been clear to his daughter, there was no need to try too hard in finding the orcs, no need at all.

Dawn came, and with it came their parting. During the night she had become rather fond of the orc, and although she, and the rest of them, knew that there was no way she could join them, it was with a heavy heart that they parted.

This was the first time she'd felt any real emotion, and sincere worry for another. And, to be honest, it scared her.

She didn't know until it was too late that her friend Taretha was murdered, and so was the old Warchief, and that in his place Thrall had arisen, and the new horde had retaken the keep. She received the letter, written in surprisingly neat hand writing for an orc, inviting her to join them for the funeral of Taretha.

It was then that they first slept together. It was sweet, and full of grief and the need to know they were alive. They didn't whisper sweet nothings, they didn't say anything at all. They let their hands map out each other's bodies, needing to know that they were still alive.

It wasn't as if they were even friends yet. She left at the crack of dawn, not even leaving a note to explain what happened. She roamed the continents, hunting down the traitors, criminals and thieves.

He struggled to make a place for his people, and along the way met Caine Bloodhoof, Sen'jin and the famed Jaina Proodmoore.

It wasn't until later that they met again, she tired of the roaming life and he needing an adviser to help him with his new allies.

Another letter was sent, requesting her presence in the new capital of the Horde. She accepted, then out of sheer curiosity more than anything. It wasn't until she arrived and saw the hidden desperation on his face that she agreed to stay. Now, years later, she's beginning to wish she hadn't.

They started out as simple business partners. She helped him rule, make decisions, and offered tidbits of wisdom, significant and not.

Grom, while she couldn't claim to have been close to him, she did know he had been close to Thrall, and that his death, and weakness at the hands of the temptation, depressed him.

She found herself enjoying conversations with Thrall, and the two of them began to meet outside of the battle room. She found herself enjoying the in depth conversations and debates that they got into.

It was a good few years before anything happened, and even then it was tentative. In a world of different races it wasn't unnatural for inter-race romance. But Thrall was the Warchief, and a shaman that stood for the elemental balance of the world. She was just a blood elf, a side that up until this point hadn't clearly chosen a side. A rogue more less, a tainted one, one that carried the darkness within her.

But when he held her and promised that nothing would break them apart, she believed him. She stood up to hundreds of elves who called her names, who cursed her name. Her father stood up for her, telling her what a great decision she'd made.

Mate, what a strange word when she'd first heard it, blood elves got married, had their wives and husbands. But she grew to accept it.

She also began to realize her role as an adviser, or at least a public one, was slipping away. At first she was outraged at the arrival of Garrosh Hellscream, a orc she believed too dangerous and rash to ever succeed.

She never grew to quite like him. She understood him, later, when she visited Nagrand as part of his escort back. She saw the hidden looks, the need to prove himself to the young woman in the corner. She understood the feeling of being in love without the feeling of it returned.

Northend, the continent that was almost the end of them all. Garrosh's angry retorts, him and Thrall's fight over who would rule. It was a miracle that they won, and everyday she silently thanks the dragonkin for their assistance.

And then It happened. No, it wasn't Deathwing's reappearance, though it had much to do with it. They had been walking when a orc walked up to them. He sneered, at yelled at Thrall, asking him what his parents would think of sleeping with one of the tainted, so similar to their murderers.

She had known that night, when he approached her, holding out a pink rose, that he was leaving. It's only temporary, he whispered to her, he would come back, after he healed the maelstrom, after he became a better shaman by studying under Aggra.

But she knew it wasn't that, it was the accusations that haunted him, and that was why he was leaving her.

When he heard of his mating to Aggra, she wasn't surprised. Hurt yes, she spent many hours crying on Baine's couch, the tauren having become her friend and confident in the recent months. But not surprised. It would be honorable, and right, to mate with her. Kind, stubborn and a shaman, she was everything that Thrall would need, would love.

Her inner monologue ends here. She had become increasingly self-destructive, taking on several scourge at once, with no worry to her health at all. She figured he'd show up eventually, and deep down she'll admit that she was hoping he'd come.

Baine probably told him...informing him and the other shamans of her growing use of darkness. Them and their stupid belief that all life was scared.

"Calm yourself..." His voice is low, his breath tickling her ear. She whips her head around, her hands already glowing by the time he's came back into view.

"What are you doing here?" She inwardly berates herself for sounding so weak, so insecure.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, because I care Natalia." He holds her hand softly, so soft she wouldn't feel it if it wasn't for her heighten senses.

She breathes in softly, and the thousand different rules that she's had ingrained into her head since birth go rushing through her brain, and right back out.

"You want to know something?" She moves closer, her smaller form almost being swallowed by his. "I don't agree with Garrosh's ideas, in fact, I think he's the stupidest, craziest thing that's ever happened to the Horde and he's the reason I'm stuck in Thunder Bluff every single day. But you know what? He's ten times the orc you are."

The shock in his eyes makes every word worth it. She's angry now, she always has been. "You can convince yourself all you want that it's for the best. But in my eyes, you're a coward for marrying her and for leaving us."

"When you're ready to talk about this, ready to stop hiding behind excuses," She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply "Contact me."

Author: okkkk, so how was it? not too horrible I hope! maybe I'll continue/write a sequel...depends...anyway thanks for reading! :)


End file.
